1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of receptacles for receiving lighted cigarettes, and more particularly in the field of a receptacle for receiving lighted cigarettes and extinguishing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous developments in the field of ashtrays and other receptacles to receive burning cigarettes. In some cases there have been efforts to provide such receptacles with means to extinguish cigarettes. Such mediums as sand, water and the like have been attempted for this purpose.
None of the prior art, including those utilizing a bimetallic element to react to the generation of heat, are in the field of my invention, which is based upon holding a cigarette, extinguishing the same, and expelling it when, and only when, the heat (in other words the burning) has ceased, at which time it is safe to expel the cigarette.